


After the wedding

by mmercurious



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmercurious/pseuds/mmercurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Boyle-Linetti wedding. What happens after Rosa and Marcus leave the wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Totally un-beta'd.  
> Thought of this last night when I couldn't fall asleep. Also, my first shot at writing f/m smut so please be gentle with me.  
> Fox owns all the rights to Brooklyn Nine-Nine and its characters, I'm just playing around.

Marcus opened the front door and let Rosa inside. Gina's mom's and Charles' dad's wedding was finally over and he had been waiting since getting to said wedding to get Rosa alone somewhere. He noticed she was about to walk into the living room but Marcus gently grabbed her hand.  
  
'If you don't mind I'd rather go straight to the bedroom?' he let his lips touch Rosa's ear.  
  
'Listen, Marcus, I'm so tired,' Rosa started but was cut off by Marcus' soft lips on hers.  
  
'It's cool if you don't want to. Let's go watch some TV,' he said with a little smile.  
  
Not letting go of her hand Marcus took a step towards the living room but Rosa wouldn't move. Marcus turned back with a confused look on his face.  
'No, I think I want to go to the bedroom. But I'm not up to any acrobatics today, just so you know that,' Rosa met Marcus' eyes unsure of what kind of reaction she was going to get.  
  
Marcus didn't say a word but pulled Rosa into against him and kissed her again. His tongue probing her mouth open distracted her but somewhere between the kisses Rosa noticed she was being pushed towards the bedroom. Not long after her legs met the edge of the bed. Marcus stopped pushing and moved his kisses to Rosa's neck. Rosa couldn't but sigh and let her head fall back.  
  
Marcus' hands were roaming from her bare shoulders to her sides to her back. Soon Rosa felt his hands unzipping her dress. He let it fall to her feet and kept his hands wandering around her body. Soon her bra had joined her dress on the floor.  
  
'You are so beautiful,' he murmured to her skin.  
  
Rosa let Marcus push herself on the bed and moved to make room for him too. He was still wearing all his clothes and she felt like she should do something about that.  
  
'Come here so I can take off your clothes,' she said with a smirk.  
  
He quickly bent to get rid of his shoes and then followed her.  
  
'I would love to let you do that but I don't think I can,' he said while looming above her.  
  
Rosa didn't even have to say anything, he saw her perplexed face and laughed a little.  
  
'Baby, I'm so proud of you for telling about your feelings today and I want to you to relax and let me do all the work because you've earned it,' he bent to kiss her shoulders and chest.  
  
'Feelings are so annoying,' he heard her mutter quietly but not quietly enough.  
  
He laughed some more before asking: 'what was that, I didn't get that?'  
  
'Nothing,' she said defiantly.  
  
'Right, I'll ask you again in a bit.'  
  
Rosa was about to answer him but her thoughts were badly disturbed when his mouth found one of her nipples. His fingers found the other and gently massaged her breast before seizing the nipple the squeezing. Her eyes fell closed and she tried to push her chest towards him but he used his body to pin her down on the bed.  
  
Once he was thoroughly done with the first nipple, he lightly bit on it before switching. The other nipple was already hard from his hand so he just swirled his tongue around it while his hand continued to play with the other breast.  
  
After a while he could hear Rosa's panting. He thought he might've heard some words too, but wasn't sure.  
  
'Did you say something?' he asked sounding as harmless as possible while simultaneously twisting her nipple.  
  
Rosa let out a moan which was followed by a 'please'.  
  
'I take it you want something more?' he asked and licked the nipple in front of him.  
  
'Please, more!' she sounded commanding even with a please.  
  
'What ever you want,' he mouthed against her skin and moved his kisses lower.  
  
He made a slow trail of his kisses, going around her bellybutton, all the while his hands were feeling her curves.  
  
Finally he reached the seam of her panties. He nuzzled it before softly biting on the edge of the fabric and pulling back before releasing.  
  
'Marcus,' she breathed heavily.  
  
He could feel his erection pushing against the seam of his trousers but he ignored its throb and instead refocused on Rosa by licking her firmly through her panties.  
  
Her eyes opened in surprise and she couldn't help the string of curse words escaping her mouth.  
  
Marcus smiled smugly before doing the same again.  
  
She was wearing a pair of black lace panties and the fabric didn't exactly feel nice to his tongue. But luckily he was able to think of a solution quickly.  
  
'Do you mind if I take off your panties?' his voice was filled with all the innocence he could find.  
  
'No I don't mind just get on with it!' If he didn't do it soon she'd get rid of them herself.  
  
He wanted to answer but thought action might be a better approach.  
  
She lifted her hips off the mattress long enough for him to slide the panties off. He looked at the beads of moisture in some of her black curls and felt unusually proud of himself.  
  
She could feel herself dripping and the absence of Marcus' fingers or mouth or anything wasn't helping. She saw him just looking at her, naked in front of him.  
  
She lifted her hand from the mattress and let it slide lower. She had almost reached her clitoris when Marcus stopped her hand. He lifted it and placed a wet kiss on her palm before placing it back next to her.  
  
'None of that,' he smiled. 'I'll take care of you.'  
  
Rosa hoped she managed a smile and not a murderous look but let her eyes fall back closed when he saw him lowering himself.  
  
She first felt his finger settle on her clitoris. He slid it all the way down through her wet folds until returning back up. He did it a few times, each time as slowly as the first.  
  
When his finger traveled down again she let a frustrated sigh escape her lips. He reacted immediately and brought his mouth to her vulva. His fingers teased her folds going up and down in the same slow pace but finally his lips were around her clitoris.  
  
He opened his mouth a bit and she could feel him breathing against her. Finally his warm tongue touched her clitoris.  
  
With firm strokes she was soon incapable to do nothing but feel the heat pooling in her stomach. He changed the pattern of his licks, circling and going back to licks and returning to bigger circles only to making them smaller and letting his tongue vibrate on her clitoris.  
  
She couldn't control her hips anymore. She was so close, she just needed a little more. Her hips started grinding against Marcus' tongue, seeking her release.  
  
Marcus flattened his tongue and let her use it. He quickly slipped two of his fingers inside her and bent them a little.  
  
It had been good moving against the tongue but feeling his fingers inside of her, pushing against the top wall of her vagina, her hips started to lose their rhythm. He fixed it by moving his hand in and out in a steady pace while keeping his fingers securely pushed against her g-spot.  
  
The orgasm hit her making her body shake all around. His tongue kept softly licking her along the length of her vulva. The tremors kept going and going until she was lying limp on the bed.  
  
It took her a few seconds to steady her breathing and gather her thoughts. 'Oh my god,' was the first thing she could think of.  
  
'Marcus is fine,' he kissed the inside of her thigh.  
  
'Yes you are fine,' she laughed trying to stay still and not let him know how much he was tickling her.  
  
She let him kiss her thigh a few more times before asking: 'what do you want?'  
  
He looked up and let his fingers slide along her folds. 'I want you to relax and let me take care of you. We don't have to do anything else tonight if you're tired.' His erection was pulsing and his brain was screaming for release but he did his best not to show it.  
  
'What I want is for you to get out of your suit and get that,' she gave a firm look at the outline of his erection showing through the fabric of his trousers, 'inside of me.'  
  
Marcus hurried of the bed and tore off his clothes. Soon he was climbing back on the bed.  
  
Rosa pulled him flush against her body and opened her legs so he could settle in between. She lifted her head a little and caught his lips in a kiss. Their tongues swirled against each other and her hands moved from his hair across his back to his ass. She gave it a firm squeeze and gave him a stern look.  
  
'I think you should get on with it.'  
  
He didn't need telling twice. He ground his hips against hers, letting his erection slide along her vulva, soaking in her wetness. Her hips soon matched his pace and her legs opened more, giving him more space to move.  
  
Her hands hadn't left his ass yet and after a while he felt her nails digging in his skin. He took the mark and pulled back a little. Grabbing his erection he guided it to her opening. He started to slide in slowly, wanting to take his time.  
  
Her eyes were closing again when she felt him entering her, stretching her just enough. She wanted all of him inside of her but instead he started to pull out before moving back in a little further. She knew he'd keep that going on until she was begging him. Every time she tried to stay strong and not give it to him and every time she had failed.  
  
He only had the head of his penis inside of her and he could see from the look on her face that she was near to asking for the rest. He pulled out and slowly sunk his penis in again when he got what he was waiting for.  
  
'Marcus, please!' Her voice was strained and it wasn't like he especially wanted to hold back anymore.  
  
He continued the movement and soon had his erection inside of her to the root.  
  
Rosa lifted her hips to meet him and she opened her eyes to see him smiling above her. She moved one of her hands to his short hair and pulled his head down for a kiss.  
  
As their lips met he started moving his hips. He tried to keep the pace slow at first but her hips rocking against his didn't help and soon he had to break out of the kiss for air. His forehead was resting on hers and with a snap of his hips she opened her eyes.  
  
They kept their eyes locked as the room was filled with the slapping sound of their hips meeting and both of them panting.  
  
He loved the feeling of his erection sliding in and out of her, surrounded by the hot and tight walls of her vagina and he knew he couldn't last long like this.  
  
'I'm -' he started. 'I'm so close.'  
  
Rosa moved her hips faster, seeking for the friction. His erection was touching all the right places and the in and out slide was making it hard for her to focus. She was getting close again but she knew she couldn't come like this before he'd orgasmed.  
  
She snuck one of her hands between their bodies and sought out her clitoris. Every time his hips snapped forward they pressed her fingers harder on her clitoris. With a few slides of her fingers and the feel of his erection moving inside of her she was coming again. She lost control of her limbs and fell to the mattress sinking in the heat radiating from her core.  
  
He felt her vagina convulsing around his erection and managed to slide in once more before he was coming. His hips convulsed and he felt his arms giving up on him and he fell on top of her.  
  
Slowly he came back and felt the slick heat of her still around his now softening penis. He slid out and rolled to his side, not wanting to crush her underneath him.  
  
He gathered her to his arms and pulled her close. 'You alright?'  
  
Rosa didn't even bother opening her eyes, just made a consenting noise and pushed herself to his warm chest.  
  
He chuckled and nuzzled her hair next to her ear.  
  
'Are feelings still stupid?' he couldn't help asking.  
  
'But you didn't -' she started. She cracked her eyes and saw Marcus smile mischievously before continuing: 'You are terrible and I love you.'  
  
Marcus' answer was muffled by her lips finding his.


End file.
